Such a jet engine as described above is normally provided with: rotor blades for introducing air into an engine main body; and guide vanes that are stator vanes for controlling a flow of the air introduced by the rotor blades.
The guide vanes may be required to have only the flow controlling function, and may be required to also have a structural function of coupling a fan frame and a fan case constituting the engine main body, in addition to the flow controlling function.
In the former case where the guide vanes are required to have only the flow controlling function, a metal material such as an aluminum alloy or a composite material of thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin and reinforcement fiber such as carbon fiber is normally adopted as the constituent material of each guide vane, and a strut that is placed downstream of the guide vanes and is made of a metal material such as an aluminum alloy as its constituent material is provided with the structural function. Meanwhile, in the case where the guide vanes are required to also have the structural function in addition to the flow controlling function, a metal material such as an aluminum alloy is adopted as the constituent material of each guide vane.
Such guide vanes as described above and a jet engine including the guide vanes are described in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3.